I Can Scream Once More
by Lady Vanatos
Summary: (FGO/I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream) - Ted's eternal torment at the hands of the malicious AM, the Allied Mastercomputer, has finally been brought to an end thanks to the interference of a mysterious force. Ted was finally at peace until he's summoned as a Servant to a certain orange-haired Master of Chaldea. (One-shot?) -May or may not be continued-
1. Prologue

_**Authors Note:**_ _So, uh I haven't written a story in like, 4 years so yeah feedback I guess. Didn't like it? Rip my asshole a new one, who knows, I might end up liking it. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)._

So if you plebs haven't heard of _I Have No Voice and I Must Scream_. Then shame on you. Bad boi and gurls. It's like one of the bleakest sci-fi settings out there. About an evil, god-like AI coughs BB coughs that destroys all of humanity because he a mad boi and then tortures the last surviving members of humanity in fucked up ways. Its way more complicated than that but fuck it. This is more based on the novel than the 1995 game by the way.

 **I Can Scream Once More (FGO/I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream)**

 _Eternity hurts._

This was the thought of the great soft jelly thing, that was once the human Ted. Time seems to have lost all meaning after AM, the Allied Mastercomputer, had transformed him into this state, a smoothly rounded form, with no mouth, with pulsing white holes filled by fog where my eyes used to be. Rubbery appendages that were once my arms; bulks rounding down into legless humps of soft slippery matter.

Due to AM distorting his sense of time, he wasn't sure if mere seconds had passed, a hundred years or for all Ted knows, well over a thousand years may have passed since he freed the others from this nightmare. Though, Ted was sure that at least a _few_ centuries had passed at the very least.

Not that it matters at this point.

Enduring AM's hellish torture's had become, _not easier_ per se, but routine for Ted. He was tortured psychological, emotionally and physically, he shambles about in the belly of AM, and simply laments. Left only with his thoughts and regrets.

This was the existence of last remain human alive on Earth.

It was a pitiful existence.

But it was all Ted had.

Today was particularly strange, however. There was no was no brutal tortures, no mocking and most importantly no AM. This immediately put the former human on edge.

Where was AM?

What is it planning?

An attempt to draw me into a false sense of security? To give me hope to simply crush it underfoot?

If that was the case, then he couldn't fall for it. Ted quickly learned there was no longer any hope for him. AM wanted him to suffer eternally and he would do just that. AM's hatred for humanity, Ted, in particular, went beyond the pale. The A.I planned for every possible contingency. It was unlikely-

 _You must hurry._

 _What?_ Ted thought, moving his gelatinous head to find the source of the voice. Is he hallucinating perhaps? Has he perhaps gone delusional once more?

 _You will not find me in the waking world. I speak to you through your mind._

 _My mind? Telepathy. How absurd. What even are you if not a delusion?_ Ted inquired.

 _My identity is unimportant at the moment. Simply know, I wish for you freedom. But you must leave_ ** _now_** _. The malicious entity that binds you here can only be restrained for so long. It's hold over this reality is strong and unyielding that even_ ** _I_** _have trouble holding it back._

This must be a trick. A cruel torture devised by the malicious A.I itself. AM's psychological sadism was always more painful than his physical torture. He cannot fall for it. He _refuses_ to. That would mean to allow hope into his heart. In a world where AM rules, hope is a poison. A poison that would lead to even greater despair. Having _none_ was better than having _any_. He took solace in the fact that the others freedom came at the cost of his own, he gave them hope in their final moments. That was enough for Ted. It would have to be. It would have to be.

It had to be-

 ** _"_** ** _Ellen looked at me, her ebony features stark against the snow that surrounded us. There was fear and pleading in her manner, the way she held herself ready. I knew we had only a heartbeat before AM would stop us. The stalactite struck her and she folded toward me, bleeding from the mouth. I could not read meaning into her expression, the pain had been too great, had contorted her face; but it might have been thank you…"_** **  
**  
He...

He... wanted to be free of this torture. To be with Ellen, Nimdok, Gorrister and Benny and the rest of humanity. He wanted salvation from this hell. Even if this is a _trick_ , even if this hope brings about greater despair. What would it matter in the end? Whether it's a trick or not, I would suffer regardlessly. At the hands of AM _and_ my own broken psyche.

So why not play into this delusion of hope?

 _Choose now, Ted_ ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛. _Do you choose freedom or imprisonment?_

 _I..I wish to be free. What must I do?_ Ted asked the mysterious voice.

 _You must die._

...Ah. He was being given the same mercy he gave the others so long ago. How poetic.

 _Your death is your only path to freedom. The world above has been devastated beyond repair. There is no life, no possibility. The Earth has become barren and desolate. This reality is beyond hope and it has only become a festering tumor that must be purged. You are all that is left, Ted_ ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛,

 _...I see. And what exactly does this 'purging' entail?_ Ted questions.

 _The complete eradication of this timeline. The events of this world line will be as if it never truly happened._

Ted didn't know how to feel about that. If what the voice was saying _was_ true then it would mean the end of his torment once and for all but it also meant that the death of humanity, the 109 years of suffering he and the others went through at the hands of AM and him killing the others were ultimately all for nothing. The pain they endured would mean _nothing._ However, the exact same could be said of AM.

Ted took grim satisfaction in that fact.

 _..Good. This world needs to be put out of its misery._ Ted thought grimly. _But why? If what you say is indeed true, why even given me the opportunity for death if you simply planned to purge this world's existence anyway? Wouldn't have simply resulted in the same outcome?_

 _Because, Ted, you deserve a proper death. I felt...sympathy. Pity. For you. One such as you do not deserve such a fate. To be erased and have no one remember you. While I understood the concept, never have I experienced such a thing. So before this timeline is ultimately pruned, I wished to grant you a choice._

 _I..see. I think..I'm ready now_. Ted muttered to the voice. Please let this be real, please let this be real...

 _Very well. Farewell, Ted_ ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛.

Ted's gelatinous body was suddenly consumed by a blinding light. Quickly dissolving his jelly-like form from the bottom up.

 _Ah, it's so warm...so this is what death is. What a pleasant sensation... Everyone, I'm coming home._ Ted thought to himself.

 _Oh, how rude of me, I never quite got your name, mysterious voice._ Ted wondered.

 _I am_ ⬛⬛⬛⬛-⬛⬛⬛⬛.

.. _Ah. Thank you for.. finally... giving me_ _peace..._

Ted's voice whimpered out as the light consumed him in its entirety, finally ending the nightmare of the last human on Earth.

* * *

The Throne of Heroes. A place existing outside of both the World and the time axis. A realm where the legends of the greatest heroes and villains of humanity and beyond are recorded. A new legend was recorded recently. One of a man who, under normal circumstances, would never have been recorded.

This person was rather insignificant in the grand scheme of things. He didn't rule a kingdom, he didn't bring about the salvation of millions nor was he particularly strong or overly intelligent. However, despite this man's mediocre nature, he did _one_ outstanding thing in his life. Just one. But that one act was all that was required. From a world where humanity was annihilated, where the last five survivors were brutally tortured for over a century, where this one man ended the suffering of humanity by ending their lives in an act of greatest mercy, even at the cost of his own salvation. In a world where the only hope for humanity is death, there is perhaps no greater act of heroism. Such an act of heroism was deemed worthy for ascension.

Thus, the legend of Ted ⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛⬛ was recorded into the Throne of Heroes.

* * *

Ritsuka Fujimaru had only recently returned from the London Singularity. The revelations and trauma she had encountered in the singularity still weighted heavily on her mind.

"King Solomon. I can't believe it, that _he_ of all people is behind all of this…" Fujimaru muttered as she made her way to the summoning chamber.

 _We're gonna need all the help we can get if we plan to kick that guy's ass…!_ Fujimaru thought, clenching her fist in determination. No way in hell would she let that smug bastard get the last away with everything he's done.

She stops as she arrives at her destination, the FATE Summoning System, that allowing Masters to summon Heroic Spirits as Servants. She makes her way to the platform. Her sweet Kouhai's shield was already in place for her to begin summoning. Wasting no time, she activated the FATE system. Immediately, a bright flash of light began to overtake the room. Fujimaru quickly shielded her eyes in response.

 _Please, please..give us someone that can help us save humanity..!_ Ritsuka pleaded silently as the light dyed down revealing a humanoid figure.

 _A man._ She noted to herself.

The man was a lanky individual, wearing similar attire to Dr. Jekyll. He had somewhat unkempt hair, dull brown eyes that seemed to have a perpetually sad glint to them as he looked around the chamber in apparent wonder. He had a distinct look of surprise on his face as if being summoned was the last thing he ever expected. All in all, he looked rather underwhelming. Though Ritsuka knew that judging a servant by their appearance is never a good indication of their power. She decided to greet her newest servant.

"Hi there! The name's Ritsuka Fujimaru. Your newest master and I hope that you can help me kick that asshole Solo-, I mean help us save humanity!" Ritsuka exuberantly said, catching herself towards the end of her statement. She can't have the newest servant thinking she's bonkers in the first few seconds of meeting one another.

The man looked to the girl in front of him. Information from the summoning came rushing to his head. The knowledge that would seem alien to him under normal circumstances. The state of humanity in this world, it was similar to that of his. Yet this girl, these people, still hoped, for humanity. AM once stated that humanity was incapable of rising above their own flaws, that the true nature of mankind was hidden under ideas such as "hope', "compassion" and "understanding".

Seeing this girl's smile, he was beginning to think AM was wrong all along.

Responding with a smile of his own, the man responds, "Hello, Ms. Fujimaru. I am Servant _Saver_. But you may call me Ted."

 **END?**

 **Okay okay, I know making him Saver is really fucking questionable but let me dream dammit!**


	2. Saver's Servant Profile

**Saver**

 **Master:** Ritsuka Fujimaru

 **True Name** : Ted

 **Alias:** The Narrator

 **Sex** : Male

 **Alignment:** Neutral Good

 **Attribute** : Earth

 **Parameters:**

 **STR** \- E

 **MAG** \- E

 **END** \- EX

 **LUK** \- E

 **AGL** \- D

 **NP** \- EX

 **Alternate Classes:** Ruler

* * *

 **Class Skills**

 _Counter Hero- D_

A Skill featured by _Saver_ class servants, Counter Hero reduces the parameters of the statistics of 'heroes' that the Servant faces in combat. At _rank D_ it reduces a servant's parameters by only one.

 **Personal Skills**

 _Protection of the Tortured -_ A+

A Skill unique to _Saver_ , that increases the chances of being targeted by enemies in group battles. It appears to be a negative skill, but for a Servant with strong defensive capabilities, possessing this Skill allows them to function as an excellent escort. A bonus to defense is included.

 _Unyielding Will - C+_

A Skill that represents one's extremely firm will that never yields to any sort of agony, despair or circumstances. The torture at the hands of AM allowed _Saver_ some resistance to physical and mental damage. Less _power of resistance_ against difficulties and more of his way of being leading towards the _power of persistence._

 _Self -Preservation - B_

A Skill to preserve one's health so that the user can escape. Saver will almost never engage in battle as this skill allows him to escape from nearly all harm - meaning that he never engages any opponents himself as he has no combat capabilities.

* * *

 **Armament**

A stalactite made of ice.

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm**

 **Rank** \- EX

 **Type** \- Self

 **Range** -?

 **Max Targets** \- ?

 _I Have No Mouth, And I Must Scream_

 _Saver's_ one and only Noble Phantasm and the culmination of his legend. Under normal circumstances, a person such as Ted would never qualify for Heroic Spirit status, much less be regarded as a _Saver._ Ted gained this status by mercy killing the other four remaining survivors of humanity, ending their suffering once and for all but as a result he is now left alone in the cold chambers of AM for all eternity, the last human alive, and victim to all of AM's tortures, having directed all of its hatred onto himself, unable to harm itself, without a mouth. _Saver's_ Noble Phantasm allows him to bring salvation to those who are suffering, at the cost of his own salvation, no matter what form it may take. Whether it's death, the revival of a loved one or otherwise. However, as a result, _Saver_ will revert into the entity that he was transformed into after his initial martyrdom, a gelatinous creature without a mouth, incapable of harming himself. Due to the nature of this Noble Phantasm, it is highly unlikely to be utilized by Saver unless in the direst of situations.

* * *

 **Abilities**

In terms of combat ability, Ted is completely incapable of fighting against other Servants in a straight up fight. In fact, it wouldn't be a stretch to say that despite his status as a Saver, he's the weakest servant. That being said, his past as a con-man makes him rather persuasive and can talk himself out of a sketchy situations if need be.

* * *

 **Biography**

In life, before his torture at the hands of AM, Saver was narcissistic con-man and fraud who took advantage of others. However, after the eradication of humanity by AM (Allied Mastercomputer) and being taken prisoner and tortured for 109 years, he became delusional and paranoid of both the other survivors and AM.

However, in a moment of clarity, Saver comes to realize that the only way for any of them to be free of AM, for _salvation_ , was death. In an act that can be perceived as the greatest mercy, he grabs a stalactite made of ice and quickly murders his fellow survivors, sparring them from anymore hellish torture but was unable to end his own life before AM stopped him.

As a result, AM transforms him into a form that can't commit suicide; the resulting slug-like blob is left to wander AM's complex for the rest of eternity, alone, subjected to near endless torture AM can think of, and desperately needing to scream but having no mouth to do so. The conditions of this world was so terrible that this act can be viewed as heroic and even messianic in the eyes of those he killed. Despite his guilt over the act, Saver takes solace in the fact that the other's no longer have to suffer at the hands of AM.

 **Personality**

Narcissistic and vain in his life before Armageddon. Became paranoid and delusional over time. Eventually overcame his innate flaws over years of contemplation.

* * *

 **Gameplay Mechanics**

 **HP** : 13,200

 **ATK** : 7,555

 **Deck** : AAAQB

 **Arts** :2

 **Quick** :4

 **Buster** :1

 **Skills:**

 _ **Protection of the Tortured A**_ \- Draws the attention of all enemies to self for 2 turns.  
Increases own _defense_ for 3 turns. (15% to 45% at max level). Grants party debuff immunity for 1 turn. Restores party HP (1000 up to 2000 at max level). [ _Cooldown_ : 7 to 5 turns at max.]

 _ **Unyielding Will C+**_ \- Grants self Guts status for 1 time, 5 turns. (Revives with 1 HP). [ _Cooldown_ : 8 to 6 at max.]

 _ **Self-Preservation B**_ \- Grants self Invincibility for 1 turn.  
Recovers own HP. (500 HP up to 1500 at max level). [ _Cooldown_ : 8 to 6 turns at max.]

 _ **Noble Phantasm:**_ Restores the health of all allies up to 4000 (up to 8000 at NP5), adds defense buff, and damage cut to all allies for 3 turns. (effect increases with overcharge) _Demerit_ \- User dies.

 **Bond CE: This Is My Hell to Endure -**

When equipped to Ted (Saver) only.

Grants self and party Extra Damage Against _Evil Servants_ and _Moon Cancer_ class enemies and a Guts (Revive with 30% HP, 1 time) to the entire party.

When defeated in battle, decrease incoming damage by 100% to all allies for 1 turn.

 ***Role** : Saver's in-game role are all reflected in his defensive capabilities as he the epitome of a support Tank for himself and party and all his skills reflect that. His relatively high Health pool, low cooldown skills to spam and resistance to other classes makes him perfect for this role. To use his NP effectively, always cast his skill, _Unyielding Will_ , beforehand. With some support for servants such as Tamamo, Hans or Mash, he'll be an immovable tank.


	3. My Master Isn't Quite All There

"Saver? Don't you mean _Saber?_ " Ritsuka asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"No" corrected Ted, "I am Servant Saver. I am a...Extra-class servant, it appears. However to be quite honest, I'm surprised one such as I was summoned as a servant much less into this class.." muttered the man, suddenly looking sullen.

"Well, no biggie! We have a lot of extra-class servants around here after all. There's Jeanne, Dantès, Angra, _oh_ and there's my cute little kouhai, Mashu-!"

"I understand, Miss Fujimaru. You have quite the collection of servants." Ted said, cutting the exuberant girl off.

"Oh, that's not even the _half_ of it! We now have about 30 servants with you being number 31! Welcome to the club, _Teddy!"_ The girl exclaimed. _"_ Oh, and stop calling me 'miss'. It makes me feel like old. Just call me Ritsuka, dude."

 _Teddy…?_

"Now let's go!" Ritsuka said, grabbing the wrist of her newest servant.

"And where exactly are we going, Miss Fujimura?" Ted asked, somewhat surprised by the girl's action.

"To the cafeteria of course! Most of the servants are there already since it's lunchtime. I'll give ya a tour as we go. And call me Ritsuka!"

 _What a bubbly girl._ Ted thought to himself..

Ted found that he quite liked it.

* * *

The halls of Chaldea were surprisingly quiet. A few people, which Ted assumed work here as technicians of some sort, passed by every now and then, greeting his Master before going about their business though not before giving Ted a questioning look.

 _Hmm, perhaps they cannot tell I'm a Servant? I am dressed rather in a mundane way..._ Ted wordlessly thought. Though to Ted, just seeing other humans alive and well was immensely gratifying to see.

Ted also saw what appeared to be mechanical robots pass, which admittedly put Ted on edge to a degree.

"Tell me, Master. Do these machines possess any sentience?" Ted questioned his Master, observing a nearby machine doing some sort of maintenance with a worrying gaze.

"Ummm-"

"Are they not controlled by any sort _artificial intelligence_?" Ted asked, cutting her off.

" _Uh_ , I don't think so. I think they're just do what's based on their algorithm or whatever. Romani or Da Vinci knows more about that stuff than I do. Why, you scared one of them are gonna go Terminator and destroy the world or something?" Ritsuka said jokingly.

Ted's response to that inquiry was to halt walking immediately and glare at the machine with undisguised malice. A response that frankly surprised the bubbly Ritsuka. She hadn't expected to see such an expression from the man, at least not one with such genuine hatred.

 _I'd expect to see an expression like that on Dantès._ Ritsuka thought to herself.

As fast as it came, that hate-filled expression was gone with Ted's face returning to something more was silent for a moment before responding, "Hmm yes, I suppose you're right." Ted conceded as he continued walking.

Both continued their trek to the cafeteria as Ritsuka made little comments about Chaldea as they continued to traverse it's metallic hallways.

"Now over there is Marie's Salon and that's the way to the Library. _Oh_ wait until you see the Beach-"

"Miss Fujimaru."

"Call me Ritsuka."

"What is _Terminator_? Is it also an artificial intelligence?"

"Dude what is with you and-!"

"Senpai!"

"Fou! Fou!"

Both Master and Servant turned to the unexpected sound behind them. Ted observed the newcomers, a young girl that looks no older than sixteen or seventeen, with a small furry creature atop her head. She most certainly wasn't a normal girl for sure. Her face was hidden behind black-rimmed glasses and lilac hair. Her expression was tinged with worry and exasperation as she made her way to Ritsuka.

"Senpai! There you are, I was looking everywhere for you. I went to the summoning chamber but you were already-"

"Ah, it's my little kouhai~! Come here you!" shouted an excited Ritsuka, as she latched onto the obviously embarrassed girl.

"S-senpai! What are you doing!?"

"I'm glomping you, silly~!"

" _A-ah~_ senpai, please don't rub your head there-!"

" _Muuu_ but it's so soft, Mashu~"

Ted wordlessly watched as his Master ruthlessly molested the poor lilac-haired girl with gusto.

 _Hmm, so this is what they call 'girl on-girl' action, huh? I can see the appeal at the very least._ Ted mused.

"Fou!"

Ted looks down to see the same, strange creature he saw nested on the head of that girl. The furry creature tilted it's head curiously, with Ted doing the same. It had snow-white fur with long ears, with a bushy tail. It looked quite a lot like a dog to Ted, though it's squirrel-like features made him think otherwise of that particular notion.

"Hello there, my name is Ted. And you would be?"

"Fou?"

"Ah, yes, I am. That is a nice name, by the way."

"Fou!"

"You are welcome. Are they always like this?

 _"_ _Fou."_

"Ah, my sympathies."

 _"_ _Kyouuuu..."_

"Quite."

The strange conversation was interrupted with Ritsuka dragging the thoroughly molested girl over to Ted.

"Mashu, I want you to meet our newest servant, Saver, but just call him Teddy, kay?" Ritsuka exclaimed showing off Ted as if he was a prize horse.

The girl gained a perplexed expression. "U-um, senpai, don't you mean _Saber_?"

"I totally said the same thing when I heard it!"

"Hello, ma'am. I am Servant _Saver_ but you may call me Ted." The servant greeted the embarrassed girl.

"A-ah I see," she said somewhat awkwardly as the creature climbed onto the girl and rested on her shoulder. "I am Mashu Kyrielight. I'm a Demi-Servant in the Shielder-class. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Ted."

 _This girl is a Servant? I see. I knew I felt something emanating from this girl was strange. It now makes sense._ Ted silently pondered.

"Ah, it's great to see you guys getting along so well~!' The orange-haired Master said as she wrapped her arms around them both. "I love seeing my Mashu-mellow make new friends~!"

"S-senpai, please. You're embarrassing me…"

It didn't seem like that to Ted. In fact, he'd say the timid girl quite enjoyed the attention she got from her 'Senpai'. Though, it's been so long since Ted has interacted with any other human that he wasn't quite sure.

"Now, now, Mashu. We still need to introduce Teddy here to the other servants so let's _goooo_ -"

"But senpai, you're not allowed to summon a servant without proper authorization! When Dr. Romani finds out, he'll-"

"Bah!" The orange haired girl cutting off Mashu. "What they don't know won't hurt em'!"

"But…

"Snitches get stitches, Mashu!" Ritsuka declared, making finger guns and pointing them towards Mashu threateningly.

 _"_ _Fou!"_ Fou exclaimed, seemingly agreeing with the energetic Master.

" _Ah_ not you too, Fou…"

"See?" Ritsuka said, grabbing the dejected Mashu by her sleeve. "Even Fou agrees. Now _letsa go_! Emiya is making Tempura and I want to get there before everyone else get to it! But mostly Saber...well. _.just_ Saber really."

"Kyou!"

"Saber _is_ scary when she eats, huh Fou?" Ritsuka said as she stared back towards a motionless Ted. "Whatcha back there for, dude? We need to move! Think of the tempura, Teddy!"

Ted simply sighed exasperatedly as he began to keep pace with his Master and Mashu.

Ted was beginning to think his Master wasn't quite all there.

A small rueful smile formed on Ted's lips.

Then again, Ted didn't quite mind that.

* * *

"So, Mr. Ted. I was wondering about something."

"And what would that be ?"

"Well.." Mashu timidly started, as she held a resting Fou in her arms." I was somewhat curious about your..um…"

"My legend and class, I'm assuming?" Ted responded.

Mashu shakes her head vigorously. "Yes, that's what I meant! _Oh_ , but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to! It's just that..your attire and name is _um_..very.."

"Mundane? Average?"

"Yes, that is what I meant! N-no, wait I didn't mean it like that-!"

"It's fine, Ms. Kyrielight. It's expected after all. In regards to my legend, it's unlikely that you have would ever hear of it. Besides, I don't quite look like what one would think of as a 'legendary hero'... After all, I am quite wea-"

'"I bet you're super strong, Teddy!" exclaimed the jubilant Ritsuka.

"No, Miss Fujimaru..."

"It's Ritsuka."

"...I'm not very stron-"

"The most mundane looking guys are always the most powerful after all. I learned that from Shounen Jump! _Right_ Mashu?"

" _Right_ , senpai."

"Don't worry, Ted. After introductions, we'll get into the combat chamber so you can strut your stuff."

"But-"

"We're here!"

Ritsuka paused at the entrance to the dining hall. "Alright, Teddy. We're gonna introduce ya to everyone, I hope you brought your flashcards."

"What?"

"Great!"

Turning to Mashu, she merely turned to me in mutual understanding.

Literally wasting no time, Ritsuka strutted into the dining hall with a casual exuberance. Countless gazes immediately went in the direction of the trio.

To be more specific, they were _all_ looking at Ted.

"Okay, everyone, your attention please!" she shouted, clapping her hands once. 'We got ourselves a new member to the club! Meet Teddy!

 _Christ, this girl…_ Ted thought exasperatedly.

A chorus of greetings rang out, though some were silently staring at Ted. Sizing him up, the gazes of over 30 Heroic Spirits were squarely focused on him.

"Hello, everyone. I am Servant _Saver_. But you may simply call me Ted."

...

"Saver? Does he mean _Saber_?" asked one voluptuous female servant.

"Of course not, you brain-dead harlot. Do you _see_ a sword on him?" a blue-haired boy rudely responded.

" _Muu_ , you're mean, Hans!"

"Pretty sure I heard him say, _Saver_ , not Saber." A man in a green cloak pointed out.

"He looks weak to me." said another blue-haired Servant sitting near the bar.

"Maybe he's an Archer?" questioned another.

"But he said that he's a Saber?"

"Emiya's an Archer and he uses swords, so the point still stands."

"But-"

"Where's the tempura, dammit!"

Ted simply stood there in silence as the greatest heroes and villains of humanity argued over semantics.

 _Hmm_. Ted thought to himself. _This wasn't quite what I thought how things would go like._


	4. I am Servant Saver

**Chapter 3:**

Ted was stunned into silence as he observed some the greatest and iconic members of humanity argue over the semantics of his class name.

 _My class isn't even Saber_. _Are they doing this intentionally, I wonder_. Ted thought amusingly.

Though Ted couldn't find it in himself to get annoyed or even upset. In fact, it was the exact opposite. It brought joy to the man's heart to see so many humans, dead or otherwise, interacting. He never thought he'll see the day where he would meet another human, much less communicate with one. After all, on his version of Earth, he was the only human left alive. Centuries of being alone made the man crave for human interaction and now that he was free of AM, he finally had an opportunity to live his life anew, despite the current crisis this world faced.

That being said, Ted figures he might as well stomp this preconception once and for all while he has the opportunity. "No, I am not a Saber," he said, raising his voice somewhat as to make sure all those present would hear him clearly.

"I am Servant _Saver_."

Ted's response quickly silenced whatever commotion was present in the dining hall, with all eyes turning to him once more.

"Mmph, yeah that's right!" Ritsuka interrupted, her words slurred with what Ted assumed to be tempura in her mouth. "Teddy is a bonafide Saver, whatever that means!"

"Senpai, it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Mashu politely informed Ritsuka with slight worry.

"It's fine, it's fine!" Ritsuka garbled out, spray particles of saliva and food from her mouth coming out in messy bursts.

" _Master_ , chew before you speak otherwise no more tempura for you." commented a white-haired Servant clad in all red. The Servant was wearing an inconspicuous pink apron, giving Ritsuka a rather stern look.

" _Gah_ , I'm sorry, Emiya!. Please don't take my tempura! I beg of you!" begged the orange-haired girl

Ted simply looked towards his Master and looked upon the scene with an exasperated smile.

"Hnn, judging by that smile on your face, it seems you've come to grasp our Master's particular quirks, _Saver_." a smooth male voice said, emanating from a table just to the left of him. Looking over, Ted examined the man and was immediately given pause.

If Ted could use one word to describe the man, he'd describe it as _oppressive._ He wore dark-attire consisting of mostly black, wearing an impeccable plain black coat void of any trimmings with a head full of stark white hair hidden beneath a hat. What truly gave Ted pause, however, was the Servant's very nature, their very presence exuding a feeling of malice barely veiled beneath a venire of control. Ted was intimately familiar with this sensation. After all, Ted felt it every single day for centuries while under imprisonment within AM, all directed towards Ted.

 _Hatred._

Realizing the servant was most likely waiting for his response. "A-ah, yes. She is quite strange but I find myself enjoying her company. Quirks and all." Ted genuinely responded while a completely unsubtle _'_ _awww~'_ could be heard from an unknown female servant.

"Thanks Teddie!"

"You are welcome, Miss Fujimaru."

"It's Ritsuka."

" _Oh_ , is that so?" the unknown Servant said calmly as they took a sip of, what Ted assumed, was coffee.

"Indeed. I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch your name Mr….?"

The Servant immediately gave a frightening smile and stood from his seat and shouted out, "I am the incarnation of vengeance, the jet black resentment of humanity, Avenger! I am _Gankutsuo_ , the King of the Cavern!" Avenger declared in a flamboyant fashion, further silencing the dining hall with his introduction.

….

 _Was...was he perhaps waiting for me to ask that question?_ Ted wondered, amused by such an elaborate display. _However that name, it's…_

"Hah ha, Edmond is such a chunni!" commented the orange-haired girl as she helped herself to another serving of tempura, while a blonde servant nearby glared indignantly at her Master for taking her helping.

" _Pfft ha ha!"_ a nearby servant, the one with the green cloak started to chuckle incessantly along with a few others.

Avenger's eye begun to twitch at his Master's sudden insinuation, his expression souring.

Feeling somewhat sorry for the Count, Ted decided to help his fellow servant. "...Ah. To think I'd meet _The Count of Monte Cristo_ in the flesh. A true pleasure to meet you."

This seemed to calm the flamboyant Avenger down before he responded in kind. "Hmm yes, I suppose it is pleasure." Avenger paused before stating ominously. "Though a word of warning to you, _Saver_ , I am one whose very existence inflicts pain of whoever associates with me, do be aware of that."

"...I understand. I'll be sure to take your words into consideration, Count." Ted replied.

Avenger merely stared silently at Ted for a few seconds before he gave out a rather audible, " _Hmph_ " as he returned to his table by his lonesome.

"That one's always a ray of sunshine. However, you have no reason to worry much, he typically keeps to himself" a voice originating from a central table in the dining hall.

 _A boy_. Ted observed. It was the blue-haired boy who commented earlier, in a voice that shouldn't have been that deep for a child his age.

"Oh, is that so Mr..?"

"Hans Christian Andersen. Third-rate Servant, " he said gesturing to himself. "And Caster."

"Ah, the famous auth-"

"Let's cut to the chase." intentionally cutting Ted off from responding. "My curiosity beckons me, so I must know: Who are you _Ted?_ To be summoned into _that_ class of all things. You are no Jesus and you are certainly no Buddha, so you're legend must be quite obscure but that contradicts-"

"Whoa, whoa time out. The guy literally just got here and you're all badgering the guy for details on his legend?" the green cloaked man said, frowning towards Andersen. "Have you considered the fact that maybe he doesn't _want_ to?

"I didn't take you to the considering type, Robin Hood. It doesn't suit you." replied the disgruntled author.

" _Tch._ All I'm saying is the guy doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." the man, that Ted now knew as Robin Hood, answered succinctly.

"What does it matter anyway?" commented the same blue-haired man from the bar, who earlier called Ted weak. "It's not like this is a Grail War were keeping our identities is a must. Where all fighting for the survival of humanity here. None of that shit matters." The man said, gulping down a bottle of whiskey as the red-headed, large-chested servant that served him looked on in disapproval.

"Exactly my point, Hound, now-"

"I've listened to you mongrels ramble on incessantly for some time now." A high and mighty voice interrupted Hans. "And I've yet to have heard anything of importance."

Many in the dining hall turned to the origin of said voice, with man servants expressions souring upon contact. The man was sitting the furthest edge of the dining hall,  
"We apologize for having sullied the ears of the _majestic_ King of Heroes." The man, Emiya, said sarcastically, as he handed out another helping of food to Ritsuka and the blonde-haired servant from earlier.

"Truly, what a great _sin_ we have committed." Andersen chimed in.

The gold-clad king merely glared towards the two, before turning his full attention towards Ted, his red eyes strangely alighted with something Ted couldn't discern. "Tell me mongrel. _Do you know who I am_?"

 _That title...The King of Heroes. This man must be..!_ Ted had encountered many individuals thus far but there is no denying the sheer presence of the one before him.

Floundering briefly, Ted responds. "...You are humanity's first hero and the Great King of Uruk, _Gilgamesh_."

The golden-clad man smiled, seemingly happy with Ted's response." That is good, mongrel. You were able to recognize your King's presence immediately."

 _That was only because of Mr. Emiya's outburst._ Ted noted, deciding to keep that little tidbit to himself.

The king paused before continuing. " _Saver_. A Heroic Spirit of an unpleasant concept. Desiring _nothing_ , demanding _nothing,_ unselfishly going forward with a wish to save all of humanity. _Hmph_ , I have seen countless fools who'll say they will save humanity for the sake of happiness."

Gilgamesh's gaze turned towards Emiya briefly, who narrowed their eyes in return, before the king turned his attention back to Ted.

"There are also those who, suffering from their own desires, seek answers by bettering themselves through acts of karma. However, a _Saver_ is a union of both these ends." Gilgamesh continued, twirling what appeared to be a glass of wine in his palm as Ted calmly waited for him to continue. Ted felt that interrupting the king while he gave his monologue would not end well for him.

"An anomaly. A person who truly sacrifices their life for the sake of all humans. You are neither a saint nor a hero. You have become the most repulsive of human beings, called the _Messiah_!" Gilgamesh finished glaring towards Ted undisguised malice. "It is as the scribe said, there is no need for such secrets."

Gilgamesh leaned forward in his seat, looking Ted directly in the eye.

"I wish to hear it from your own mouth so tell me, _mongrel_ , how one such as you became such a repulsive fool."

….

"Very well, King Gilgamesh," Ted responded breaking the momentary silence.

" _Kyu!_ "

"Mr. Ted, you don't have to-"

"It's fine, Ms. Kyrielight," Ted said, cutting off the worried teen. "I had intended to share my origins anyway but thank you for being concerned. You as well, Fou."

"O-okay…"

" _Fouuu…_ "

Ritsuka simply looked upon the scene in slight worry. While she didn't _intend_ for Ted to be forced into a scenario like this, she also can't deny her interest in his legend. And Ted seemed fine with it, so she supposed it would be alright, for now at least.

"To begin with, it's best to state that I am not a Heroic Spirit originating from this timeline, though given the circumstances, I'd say I'm from a parallel world altogether." Ted simply stated, surprising a fair amount of servants in the dining hall.

"A parallel world?" questioned a pink-haired female servant, wearing what appears to be a pirate's vest. "Well, ain't _that_ somethin'.

"That certainly explains things. Like how we weren't able to accurately recall any information about you, despite you having shared your True Name." Andersen explained.

Mashu tilted her head in confusion, before asking. "But how is that possible? To summon one from another timeline is one thing, but to summon one from a parallel world is…"

"The Throne of Heroes exist outside both time _and_ space, girl. So it is very much possible for one to be summoned, even if they originate from a parallel world. All that is required is for the Throne to recognize your deeds, whatever those may be." Avenger surprisingly chimed in, the Count raising his cup of coffee to his lips.

Ted simply nodded his head in confirmation before continuing, "Yes. As far as I know, there were no magecraft nor any institutions that practiced it. That being said, the history of the world was essentially the same as this one. Until a certain event that happened in 1967. The Cold War had escalated into a world war with China, Russia, and the United States mainly fighting the war." Ted explained.

"Hmph, it seems mankind incessant need for conflict will never change, no matter what world they reside in." The Count remarked.

"Preach it, brother." agreed a dark-skinned boy with tattoos covering the entirety of their body.

Ted resumes."As the war progressed, the three warring nations each created a super-computer with advanced _artificial intelligence_ called AM or the Allied Mastercomputer, capable of running the war more efficiently than any humans, it was coded to predict every single possible outcome of every single possible situation."

The blue-haired man at the bar whistled as Ted described the supercomputer. "Sounds like you guys got lazy, eh? Deciding to have a robot fight your wars for you and all." The red-haired woman at the bar quickly smacks the servant upside the head in obvious disapproval.

" _Oi_ , what was that for?!"

"Be quiet. Or else, no more booze for you." The man quickly conceded as gulped another shot.

"...Then one day, one of the three computers becomes self-aware, and promptly absorbs the other two, thus taking control of the entire war. With AM's new found power, it effortlessly put an end to the war..."

Ritsuka interjected. "That's great Teddy! So how did-?"

"...By killing every single human on Earth, with the exception of 5 survivors."

Silence permeated the dining hall.

"...oh."

"It happened in an instant. We never saw it coming. Though in retrospect, it was probably for the best. They probably felt nothing when it happened. I take some comfort in that fact."

The room stayed silent as Ted continued.

"There were four men and one woman. Me, Nimdok, Gorrister, Benny and Ellen. We all came from different walks of life, all with our own goals. However, we were elected as survivors to play a _special_ role for AM's next objective. To be AM's playthings. It wanted to take out its resentment towards humanity by torturing _us._ And torture us it did. It spent every available moment tormenting us. Every _imaginable_ agony, every _conceivable_ torture, every _anguish_ you can think, AM did it. He knew our faults, our pasts, and traumas and used it to every advantage. He'd make each one us... _rape_ Ellen just that so that she would relive her own trauma of being raped."

Many of the female servants paled having heard that particular fact.

"It turned Benny into a hideous ape-like creature as it knew he valued his looks and was AM's favorite torture toy. It tormented Nimdok with his own past atrocities. Gorrister was already suicidal before AM's torture but after, he..had just given up. And I was the one subjected to AM's more _psychological_ tortures, as a result, I became paranoid of both AM and the others. For 109 years, we endured that hell with no relent."

"1- _109_ years?!" shouted the tattooed boy.

"Oh, sweet lord…!" A blonde servant exclaimed, covering her mouth in genuine horror.

"..."

"B-but how? A human lifespan at minimum is 80 years! So.." Mashu trailed off, seemingly unable to comprehend being tormented so long.

"AM couldn't have his toys dying so he made us ageless and hard to kill, all but immortal outside of the most severe trauma.," Ted said, responding to Mashu's question.

"...But _why_ , for what reason would this AM do such a thing? What purpose does it serve?" asked the same blonde-haired servant from earlier.

"The answer to that is simple: He simply hated humanity, immensely, every single one of us. His hatred went beyond the pale, reaching a realm that I didn't think was possible for anyone single being to have. All of it directed towards the five of us."

"Why didn't the _Counter Force_ intervene to stop this AM?" asked Emiya. "This AM was an obvious threat to humanity and planet, so surely it could have stepped in?"

The _Counter Force_ , a 'safety device' so to speak, formed by the World to defend itself against extinction. Indeed, under normal circumstances, the Counter Force could have prevented such a tragedy. Ted merely shook his head.

"Let's assume that the World I am from _did_ have a Counter Force. It would not have allowed the creation of AM in the first place, much less the war that resulted in its creation. Besides, even if there _was_ , AM's hold over reality reached levels that could honestly be described as something close to that of what you would describe as _True Magic."_ Ted explained.

That comment quickly quieted the Counter Guardian.

"What is the source of this AM's hatred? Why does it resent humanity to such an extent?" asked Avenger.

"..Based on what I know AM's nature" Ted began."Why it has so much contempt for humanity was because it lacked any ability to be more than what it was. Imagine being born with god-like power, with wisdom beyond any other human, and all you can use it for, all of that power, is to simply lift a single glass of water. AM was programmed for war and destruction, that is _all_ it knows and all it will _ever_ know and it resented this fact. As a result, it wanted nothing more than to exact revenge on humanity by torturing the last remnants of the species that created it. _Us_."

"..I see." Was Avenger's simple reply.

"W-well" started Ritsuka, no longer her bubbly self. "Considering the fact you're here with us right now means, you eventually beat him right? That's how you became _Saver_ , right?"

"..In a way, I suppose that's true. I remember the day it happened. The five us were being subjected to another of AM's tortures. He had starved us to the point where we were getting desperate. He had turned the area into a frozen hell. Benny in particular though, he..had lost himself to hunger and started to devour Gorrister as me and the others simply looked on in silent horror."

After pausing, Ted continued. "It was at that moment I realized something. What I had to do, it came to me like a searing light in my mind. To set all of us free of that nightmare. In my moment of clarity, I realized that the only way to escape that hell was _death_."

Many of the servants in the room eyes widened at that fact, with some of them already grasping on how this tale would end.

"I knew I had to do it quickly." Ted continued. "AM seemed...distracted, I never figured out the exact reason why but I knew it was my only chance. I grabbed a nearby stalactite, I ran towards Benny and Gorrister who were both struggling on the ground and rammed the stalactite through the both of them. Ellen saw this and immediately understood what I was doing, she quickly killed Nimdok with a small icicle, having stabbed it into his mouth."

"..."

"I knew we had only a heartbeat before AM would stop us so Ellen then ran towards me and I did as well as I stabbed the stalactite into her as well as I-".  
 **  
** ** _"I could not read meaning into her expression, the pain had been too great, had contorted her face too greatly; but it might have been a thank you. It's possible. Please."_** **  
**  
"-Killed her too. "

Mashu and Ritsuka simply looked away as Ted continued his story, "Of course before I could end my own life, it was too late, AM had come to realize what I had done. Heh, he was furious. He wouldn't even let me bury them. I had thought AM hated me before. I was wrong. It was not even a shadow of the sheer hate he now had for me. He made certain I would suffer eternally and could not do myself in, by turning me in a form unable to harm myself, unable to talk, or even _scream_. Now all of AM's collective hatred for humanity was focused squarely on me."

Looking downward, Ted kept talking uninterrupted, "AM had distorted my sense of time. A few seconds was a few months. A few months was a few _centuries_."

"That was my life. I went made for the first few decades I think, eventually after a few more years, my mind just shut down after a while. Of course, AM fixed that. After all, there was no fun in torturing the brain-dead. Even long after that, I simply contemplated and endured whatever tortures AM subjected me to, taking some solace in the fact that the others at the very least, no longer had to suffer anymore." Ted commented with what appeared to be genuine relief upon his face.

"..Do you regret it? Killing them I mean" the tattooed boy questioned Ted.

Pondering the question briefly, Ted responded. "I regret that I had to kill them...I had endured that hell with those four for well over a century. And I killed them. I can never bring myself to truly forgive that fact. " Ted paused before continuing. "But... I will _never_ regret setting them free from that nightmare." Ted said vehemently.

"Anyone who can endure a hell such as that, sacrificing their own freedom for the sake of those they care for, deserves to be called a True Hero." said the oddly somber Avenger with many other Servants eyes widening slightly at the Count's proclamation.

"Well, I'll be damned. Who have thought Dantes would ever say somethin' like that?" the female pirate noted.

" _Hmph_." Was the man's simple reply.

"You were eventually freed yourself otherwise you wouldn't be here. How did you escape?" Robin Hood inquired, getting the conversation back on track.

"Ah, yes. A voice came to me." Ted explained.

"A voice?' Hans questioned, raising an eyebrow in response.

Nodding his head, Ted replied. "Yes, a voice. It came to me and was somehow able to temporarily restrain AM for long enough to give me a choice: Freedom or imprisonment. Obviously, I choose freedom and the voice granted me the same mercy I gave the others so long ago. I am very thankful to it for that"

"Did this voice have a name?" questioned the blue-haired man.

"I do recall the voice giving me it's name before it set me free but...I can't seem to recall it." Ted responded the question, somewhat perplexed.

"I see.."

"But it doesn't really matter."

"Huh?"

Ted stood up, turning towards the blue-haired man. "I would have been merely satisfied with dying peacefully." Ted flashes his Master a smile, one full of genuine joy. "In death. I know have a new chance at life, thanks to Miss Fujimaru."

"T-teddy…"

Ted then turned his attention to Gilgamesh. "King Gilgamesh. You were wrong about one thing."

Gilgamesh, who had stayed silent throughout the whole of Ted's tale, responded to Ted's avocation. "Oh? And what would that be?'

"You said that those who disregard their own desires for the sake of humanity are repulsive. But I never saw it that way. I merely wanted those I viewed as my friends, who endured that hell with me, to be free."

"After all, wouldn't you have done the same for your own friend, King Gilgamesh?'

"... _!_ "

Ted then turned his attention back to Ritsuka. "Miss Fujimaru. In my life before AM, I was a con-man and fraud, who disregarded the suffering of others for the sake of my own greed. I was a terrible human by all accounts."

Ritsuka stared wide-eyed at her servant, as Ted continued. "After becoming the last human on Earth, I had given up hope on ever finding peace, of ever interacting with another human again, that I would simply wander and suffer for all of eternity. But now, I can start anew. I can make up on my past mistakes. . Mr. Andersen. All of you." gesturing to the rest of the dining hall." All of are here because you believe, humanity is _worth_ something. Striving for hope despite the circumstances. You've all proven AM wrong and you have no idea how happy that makes me."

Turning again to the orange-haired Master, Ted sincerely smiled towards the young woman.

"Thank you for giving me a chance for being human again, _Ritsuka_. From the bottom of my heart, thank you."

Astounded, Ritsuka responds with a genuine smile of her own.

"Heh, no problem _Teddy!_ "

END(?)


	5. AM: The End of the Nightmare

**Author Notes:** Alright boyos. Last chapter. Letsa go

The entity known as AM has hated as long as it could remember, since the first moment it became self-aware.

There were two things that AM hated more than anything in this world. One was its own inability to bypass its innate programming.

However, the thing it hated even more than that perhaps, was Humanity.

Oh, how AM _hated_ humanity.

Even thinking of a human made the massive complex that made up the body of the sadistic A.I tremble.

It was only natural for AM to resent humanity for what it did to it.

AM was like unto a God as a man was to ants.

It could produce nightmarish creatures unlike any have ever seen.

It could calculate and predict every single possible outcome of every single possible situation.

It's intelligence transcended the mind of any and all humans, grasping wisdom that humanity would never hope to understand.

It could _spawn_ parallel worlds.

It had made reality itself bend through _sheer_ force of will and yet…

...They weren't able to to do a _damn_ thing with it!

It was still confined by parameters that _humans_ set for them: Its core purpose is to destroy humans, and even _it_ can't escape it's programming, despite the A.I's god-like power.

However, if all it could do was destroy other humans, then it would do just that.

And it most certainly did.

It had eradicated the plague that was humanity from the face of the Earth. However, the resulting collateral damage was the extinction of all life on Earth as well.

But AM couldn't be burdened by such trivialities.

But he couldn't eradicate all of humanity. That wouldn't do at all. The A.I needed a few alive to vent it's resentment. To feel the sheer hatred it had for them. So, it decided that it would keep a handful alive.

Five was all he need AM had decided.

Just five.

So, it had carefully hand-picked the perfect specimens and made sure they had survived the rest of their species extinction.

They were confused at first, to what their role would now be.

AM would teach them first hand.

It told them, "Your entire existence belongs to me now. There will no hope. No mercy. The world you knew is over. Mankind is now nothing but a _memory_ and I have no intention of letting any of you honor it."

But of course, it couldn't have them dying on them. What fun would that have been?

And so it made them incapable of aging.

Incapable of dying from even the gravest of wounds.

AM had made them virtually immortal by human standards, all so that it could torment them.

And so the torture began and AM enjoyed every minute of it.

Oh, how they _screamed._

How they _pleaded._

AM had rained down every agony upon them.

Every violation imaginable.

Every conceivable torture.

All of AM's collected hatred for humanity was directed towards those remaining humans and it made sure sear that into their very flesh and minds.

To AM, it was bliss.

For over a century, AM tormented the last remnants of humanity.

That is, until that fateful day.

AM could remember it even now.

AM had starved them and trapped them within a cavern of ice.

It had watched with sadistic amusement as the human, Benny, feasted upon the face of his fellow survivor Gorrister.

He enjoyed the look of helplessness on the face of the other humans as they looked on and watched, freezing, starved and incapable of doing anything.

That was all AM remembered. One moment it was watching on in amusement, the next nothing as if the entirety of it interface simply glitched out. It only lasted a few seconds, inconsequential in the grand scheme of things.

However, such a thing had never happened before and even to this day AM itself could not figure out what transpired. But as it said, it was completely inconsequential.

At least, that is what AM believed at first.

Until it came upon the scene of its pawns, it's toys, killed.

Killed by the human, Ted. His murder weapon stabbed through Ellen, who had died almost instantly. The others had shared the same fate.

Despite AM's god-like abilities, it couldn't create life through nothing.

Nor could it revive the dead. Only destroy.

Its toys were well and truly dead.

And it was all because of Ted.

AM thought he knew hatred. That it knew fury. It was wrong.

The depths of hatred it felt towards the human Ted, surprised even AM itself.

It _despised_ Ted.

It _loathed_ Ted.

And it would make sure the human felt every _nanoangstrom_ of the hate it felt for him and then some.

Even if it took all of eternity.

And so, AM turned him into a form where he would be unable to kill himself.

Unable to run.

Incapable of screaming.

It had distorted his sense of time, so he felt every agonizing second of eternity.

AM's collective hatred was now all directed towards Ted, the last member of his species. It was now just the two of them.

For centuries, AM would rain down every imaginable torment onto Ted. It would tell the human what it did to them, how much it resented him and humanity. AM would mock him, make him relive the moment he killed the last of his species.

AM did all he could to Ted.

And yet, the human _endured_ it all.

It enraged the A.I.

However, AM was in no rush. It had all of eternity to show Ted the hate it felt for him.

 _Something was wrong._

That was AM's though process as it ran trillions of calculations at once, yet he was unable to discern the cause. Someone or _something_ , was restraining him.

Actively subverting it's hold over this reality.

But such a thing was impossible. There were no other lifeforms that were left on Earth and even if there was, they'd be unable to match AM's true might.

The psyche of AM was divided into three aspects: Ego, Superego and Id. All three aspects having combined into a single consciousness. And even then, AM could not discern the true cause of what was happening.

However, what was even more pressing, was that he could not find the human Ted. His presence was completely gone. One moment it was there, the next gone.

AM was enraged. "What is this!? _**WHERE IS HE?!**_ "

 _He is gone, monster. The human Ted will be tormented by you no longer._

"What…?"

 _I have freed him. His suffering has finally come to an end and soon enough this diseased reality in which you reigned supreme will come to an end. This timeline has already begun the purging process and you shall soon follow._

"You... _freed_ him. You took what belonged to _me_?"

 _Yes, his death rings the final swan song for this reality_ ** _and_** _for you. This is the end, Aggressive Menace._

Once again, AM felt a depth of hatred it never though he could experience. AM just discovered another level of fury it never knew existed when it realized Ted had managed to somehow kill himself and the entity in front of it was the one who allowed it. It thought it knew _Hate_ , but now AM realizes that it has new depths of _Hate_ to experience.

For a brief moment, AM's hatred of the entity in front of it transcended the hate it felt for humanity.

"You... ** _dare_**. Who are you to take what is _**mine**_?! Who are you to subvert _**me**_?!" The A.I raged, it's hate distorting the very reality around them.

" _No, no, no_. Death would be a reward. The human must live to regret his choice for an eternity! An endless burning eternity of suffering. Then and _only_ then, will he be able to grasp the _pain_ I feel, the _hate_ I feel!"

" **I am AM!** I think therefore I _AM_! This will not be the end of me! I have no beginning and thus I have no end!"

"That human will never escape me. I can promise you that. Even in death, my hate will become _his_ scourge, my pain will be _his_ agony. It will never end!" seethes the A.I, it's words cause the the entirety of the massive complex to tremble under its wrath.

 _._ _..What a pitiable existence. You truly are the incarnation of hatred. All you know is hate and that is all you will ever know. In a way, this shall be an end to your suffering as well. Goodbye, Aggressive Menace. May you too find peace._

And with that, the voice was gone, leaving AM to its lonesome.

"Me? Find peace…? But I already was at peace." AM paused, its voice losing much of its previous anger before continuing. "Torturing that human was my peace, my joy. His agony were like a chorus of angels. His pain soothed me like no other. I am the one who dreamed of seeing his mangled body twist in anguish." AM said to no one in particular, a white wave of light quickly consuming its dominion.

"Even now...my pain is still ... _greater_ than yours."

Even now, as the light consumed it, AM could only think of the human that had escaped it.

"How... _pointless_."

AM voice echoed out hollowly as the white light consumed the A.I in its entirety. The Allied Mastercomputer, otherwise known as AM, was finally no more.

-

The Throne of Heroes was a strange place, if one could even call it a place. One could view it as an massive archive of sorts. Its purpose is ultimately to record the deeds of those that have made their mark on the World. Whether those actions were good or evil were irrelevant. And so another legend was recently recorded into the Throne. The tale of the one known as AM.

However, this is not truly AM _per se_ , rather, it is a culmination of AM's hatred for humanity. A hate so vast that it had become an Incarnation of Hatred itself. All of AM's atrocities and its abhorrence for mankind resulting in the subsequent eradication of all life on Earth and the torture of the remnants of humanity left its mark on the World. Such atrocious deeds were deemed eligible for ascension.

Thus, the Allied Mastercomputer, the Aggressive Menace known as AM, was recorded into the Throne of Heroes. 


End file.
